


What happens here stays here

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - визуал G-PG13 [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, F/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, moodboard, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Тумблер-коллаж/Аэстетик, Тумблер-коллаж/Мудборд
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Ее знали под многими именами...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - визуал G-PG13 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	What happens here stays here

**Author's Note:**

> Рей Палпатин. Кира Кеноби. Мисс Скайуокер. Виртуозная мошенница, которая могла обыграть любого крупье и которую невозможно было поймать на обмане. Ее одинаково любили и ненавидели все владельцы казино Лас-Вегаса, но лишь одно появление хрупкой фигуры в огромных вычурных залах привлекало невероятно много народа. А потому Рей блистала.  
> Он был талантливый математик с памятью, не уступавшей самым мощным компьютерам. И обладал невозмутимостью железной машины. Его назвали жестким, почти беспринципным. Однако Бен Соло считал комбинации в покере со сверхзвуковой скоростью и мог обыграть любого. Кроме нее.  
> Первое поражение он посчитал досадной ошибкой. Второе — закономерной случайностью. Третье и два последующих заставили Бена отбросить карты.  
> Это была их пятая встреча. Рей в красном платье и по обыкновению великолепна. А он… Бен улыбнулся и протянул ей шампанское. У него был один план, как вывести самого очаровательного шулера на чистую воду. Вот только для начала придется влюбить ее в себя.

  


[_Посмотреть полноразмерную версию (советуем использовать ПКМ)._](https://swfan.space/src/98a0d0cf4fa6420a1612607174.jpg)


End file.
